Pacifica or Bill?
by r0mAm0r
Summary: Gravity Falls AU: With Dipper being with Pacifica for the past two years, what could complicate things then an old flame coming back to Dipper? Find out how Dipper will handle this and if his love Pacifica can hold out until the end.
1. Chapter 1: New Year, Same People

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravity Falls or its characters, just write about them in my own way. All the praises for the creation of the characters goes to Alex Hirsch.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The day started like any other day. Dipper was walking through the halls of Gravity Falls High towards his first class of the day. He loved the smell of school in the morning. Well he was the only one who liked that smell. On his way to class, he caught the sight of Pacifica. He walked towards her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered into her ear.

"Its either Dipper or my boyfriend is going to be insanely jealous," Dipper let go of Pacifica and she turned towards him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"How was your weekend gorgeous?" He asked

"Just spend it with my amazing boyfriend, couldn't wish for it any better," she said, "And you?"

"Was with this smoking hot woman I like to call my girlfriend," He bent his head down to kiss her again.

"You guys have been together for 2 years already, get a ROOM," Mabel said as she entered the school.

"I'm sorry that my girlfriend isn't in another state, like someone's significant other," Dipper told Mabel.

"Don't you dare start dissing on mines and Mario's love for one another. Our love is the truest of all!" Mabel proclaimed. Grenda cleared her throat. "Yeah well of course after you and Marius von Fundshauser" Mabel cleared up. Dipper rolled his eyes and the bell ringed. Mabel and her friends left, leaving Dipper and Pacifica alone.

"So how about I walk you to class pretty lady?" Dipper asked

"Pacifica Northwest, please come to the principal's office, Pacifica Northwest," The overcom said

"This early? What did you do?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing I swear. He probably wants me to give a tour to a new kid again," She rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get when you become President of the Junior class," He said.

"I didn't know that would require me to do work and stuff. You know I hate doing work," she groaned. The bell rung again.

"Well I got to go, and so do you," Dipper gave her a kiss, "You do you and I'll see you during lunch." Dipper walked backwards away from her. She threw him a kiss and he caught it. He had to admit, if you were to tell him he was going to be with Pacifica Northwest when he first came to Gravity Falls, he would have laughed at you and said there was a nut loose in your head. Now, he couldn't see himself with anyone but Pacifica.

Of course they were the opposite from each other, but its how they worked together to be a whole. Dipper was the one who was concerned about their studies, while Pacifica knew when it was time to let loose and live a little. Dipper feared that he might lose her since he wasn't really in her popular crowd; that any jock would sweep her off her feet. But she never showed interest in them, just Dipper. He, and of course his twin sister Mabel who happens to be Pacifica's best friend, knew everything about Pacifica behind the riches and glamour. And they accepted her for that and loved her even more.

Dipper walked into his class, which was taught by his Grunkle Ford. His Grunkles decided to come back to Gravity Falls after Stan got into a little accident. So to use up his time Ford decided to use his knowledge and teach at Gravity Falls High. This was only his second year teaching, so the kids usually take advantage of him. Although he wasn't likely to take advantage of, the kids would call him a hardass. Dipper sat at the front desk, closest to Ford.

For the past few summers, before Dipper and Mabel's parents allowed them to move to Gravity Falls, Ford would come and teach Dipper and Mabel to get a head start in school. With Dipper, a little more advance. If Dipper wanted he could already graduate high school and go on to university, but he made a promise to stick by Mabel.

Classes flew by for Dipper, and by the time lunch came along he couldn't hold his excitement to see Pacifica. Once he entered the cafeteria, he saw her sitting with Mabel and a mixture of their friends. There was one oddly placed person at the table. He looked familiar to Dipper, but not someone who's been in Gravity Falls before. As Dipper approached, Pacifica got up and hugged him and gave him a peck.

"Hey Dip, how were classes?" She asked

"Oh you know, the usual. Nothing too difficult for me to handle. What about you princess? Why were you called into the principal's office?" He asked her.

"Had to show a new Junior around the school. He's pretty awesome though and he's planning on being on the soccer team. He's already getting along with all the guys," she said.

"Sounds like someone is fancying him. Should I be scared that you two will run off and get hitched?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm, maybe," Dipper looked at her, "I'm joking, you know I only have eyes for you," she kissed him again and Dipper held her a little tighter.

"Woah now, you two should get a room," a voice said. Dipper and Pacifica broke apart.

"That's what I've been saying! See someone agrees with me!" Mabel said. Dipper looked at the new guy.

"Nice to see you Pine Tree," the guy said. Dipper's face drained. He did know this guy from before.

"Pine Tree?" Pacifica looked at Dipper, "You guys know each other?"

"Oh yes! Me and Dip Dip for back to a few years ago. We were both in the same study abroad program for the summer," he looked at Dipper, "We were pretty close."

"Bill Cipher, what bring you to the middle of nowhere?" Dipper asked.

"Parents decided to come back to their old roots, you know, relive the past to rekindle the fire," Bill leaned back in his chair.

"So wait, you guys know each other and were pretty close. Should I be afraid?" Pacifica laughed nervously.

"No" Dipper said the same time Bill said, "Yes." Pacifica looked between both of them.

"Drama," Mabel piped in.

"No there is no need to worry," Dipper sat down and pulled Pacifica onto him, "You are the only one who hold my heart." He kissed her cheek. There was some silence in between them.

"So tell me," Pacifica focusing her attention to Bill, "Why Pine Tree?"

"Well his last name is Pines and he used to wear that stupid hat with the pine tree on it so I thought, why not?" Bill explain.

"You're the one who finally got my brother to take of that dorky hat!" Mabel stopped, she looked at Dipper, then back and Bill, then at Dipper and covered her mouth.

"Hey can I speak to you Mabel?" Dipper sat Pacifica down and grabbed Mabel by the arm.

"He's the one that got away! The one you were totally head over heels for, the love of your life…" Mabel squealed.

"Shhhh. I don't want Pacifica to hear," Dipper looked back at the table and saw everyone talking casually.

"Bro bro, he's the one. Your one! Or half since together you make a whole!" She said.

"He was. Now I'm with Pacifica and I'm happier than ever. And I want it to stay that way. Bill is from the past; Pacifica is my present and future," he said.

* * *

Dipper still remembers that summer. He was studying with a group of accelerated kids in Silicon Valley for the summer. He was roomed with this other kid, Bill. At first he was iffy about him since he was talking about world domination through the tech industry, but after a few weeks he softened up to Bill. Dipper found out that Bill was an only child and had to live up to the family name. They got along great and spent late nights just talking. It wasn't until the last night together where things got depressed and weird.

"There's something I have to tell you," they both said at the same time.

"You first," Bill said.

"These past few weeks have been the best I've had in awhile. But I feel like there's something inside me that's trying to come out, but I don't know how to-" Dipper was cut off by Bill kissing him.

"Is that what you are feeling Pine Tree?" He asked. Dipper nodded. They spent their last night just cuddling together with a few pecks and talking about their life after. They knew nothing could go on since Bill lived in New York and Dipper was going back to Piedmont. They agreed to not exchange anything since they might not be able to see each other again. But they discussed that if they do meet again, then they will try something. Once he came back that summer, he dished it all to Mabel. He even cried and let out his feelings to her, something he's never done.

* * *

"You're thinking about him huh?" Mabel asked snapping Dipper out of his thoughts. Dipper shamelessly looked down at his shoes. "Hey," Mabel lifted Dipper's head to look at her, "There's nothing wrong with having feelings for a past love bro-bro. But you have to figure out, do you want to try something with Bill or will you stay with Pacifica?"

"Pacifica of course. We've been together for two years, where I only knew Bill for a summer," Dipper turned and walked back to the table. He sat next to Pacifica and put his arm around her. He looked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Throughout lunch his full attention was at his girlfriend, but there were times that he would sneak glances at Bill and Bill will catch him from time to time. _Do I want to stay with Pacifica? Or should I see if there is anything there with Bill?_ Dipper thought to himself.

* * *

 **I thank you for reading this, this is only the start of something new. I'm pretty new at this so if you could please review this so I can have some feedback on what to fix and all that fun stuff**


	2. Chapter 2: After School Program

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravity Falls or its characters, just write about them in my own way. All the praises for the creation of the characters goes to Alex Hirsch.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The bell rang and Dipper went to wait by Pacifica's car like he usually did. After his talk with his sister, he went to hang out with his Grunkle Ford. Dipper never told his Grunkles about Bill; he was afraid that they wouldn't see him as the same. Him and his Grunkle just looked at different elements trying to figure out the undeclared ones. It was one of their ways of bonding with each other. When lunch was over Dipper went on with his classes, lucky enough he didn't have a single one with Bill or Pacifica.

Dipper was scanning the parking lot looking for Pacifica, until he came across a blonde head that was walking in his general direction. But this blonde head wasn't the one he was looking for. Bill strode on towards him with sunglasses on, walking like he owned the place.

"Hey Pine Tree. If I didn't know any better I would think you are avoiding me," Bill stopped in front of Dipper.

"Bill, I don't have time for this. I'm waiting for my _girlfriend,_ " Dipper said.

"No harm in me waiting with you. I'm very fond of Pacifica. She reminds me a little bit of me," Bill leaned against the car next to Dipper. Dipper let out a breath and crossed his arms. They sat there in silence while the parking lot emptied out. Pacifica usually had cheer practice after school and since she was the Captain, it was her job to design the new practice schedule and try out days. Mabel was on the cheer team with her along with her two other best friends, Grenda and Candy. But Pacifica always came out to put her things in her car right before practice, just so she'll have more time with Dipper. It was a tradition of theirs.

About 20 past 4 o'clock, Dipper decided to leave. Right then Pacifica came out of the school. Dipper stopped and waited for her. She looked at him and smiled, then she saw Bill and her smile faltered a little.

"Hey princess," Dipper went up and wrapped his arms around Pacifica and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You waited this long for me?" She smiled up at him.

"Of course, it's tradition," they walked to her car.

"Sorry I didn't come out right after, coach wanted me right after so I went straight to her," she saw Bill leaning against her car, "He was here too?"

"Oh you know, trying to whoo you away from Pine Tree here," Bill said.

"Why? So you can try to take him for yourself?" Pacifica glared at him.

"I would never! I would try to win the heart of the lovely princess for myself," Bill bowed and took Pacifica's hand in his and kissed it.

"Okay that's enough," Dipper took back her hand.

"Getting jealous now, Pine Tree?" Bill looked at him.

"Well helloo, this is my girlfriend!" Dipper exclaimed.

"And always will be until the end of time," Pacifica kissed his cheek, "No need to worry Dipper. No one can steal what's already yours," she turned back to Bill, "So why are you here? I usually tell everyone if they need anything they can find me, but most just leave after I give them the tour."

"That's where you're wrong. Since I'm already friends with Pine tree here, Why not be friends with you and all who is friends with him?" Bill said "What do you recommend for a newby like me?"

"Hmm with your spunk and attitude I would say try cheerleading. It suits anyone. I've been trying to get Dipper to at least _try_ but he always says it's too lame."

"Maybe. What about football? I was on the team back at my old high school. I could be good at it here," Bill said. Dipper looked up and down at Bill. Bill wasn't built like most of the guys on the team. He looked more like he'd be best suited in cheerleading.

"Gideon is the one you want to talk to about with football. He's quarterback. And probably future brother-in-law to Dipper here," Pacifica said.

"If he ever notices Mabel. Gosh she's been crushing on him since the beginning of high school," Dipper said.

"Not his fault she turned him down in middle school," they both laughed and Bill just looked at them. "Anyways, Gideon is the one to talk to. So anymore questions?"

"What are you two love birds off to now?" He asked.

"Just go back to my place and watch movies most likely. First day and no one really gave us homework," Dipper looked at Pacifica. She shook her head.

"Mind if I tag along? Don't really have many friends since it was my first day and all," Bill asked shyly.

"I don't see it as a problem, do you, princess?" Dipper looked back at his girlfriend.

"Nope, not a problem. Maybe Mabel will be there?" She looked at Bill.

"Probably not. It's Monday so usually she's out at the mall scooping out potentiel boy-" Pacifica nudged him, "but Soos might be there, and where there is a Soos, there is always a Gifany."

"So Bill, are you going to need a ride there?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah," he turned to Dipper, "Mind if I ride with you?"

"Sure, I'm parked over here. Meet you over there," Bill walked away and Dipper turned to Pacifica.

"I don't like the two of you riding alone together," she looked over a Bill, "Not after what happened at lunch."

"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm yours," He kissed her cheek, "Plus I take it as a total offense that you think I'm gay, cause I'm not."

"I know that silly, if you were gay I would be able to sense it," she opened her car door, "So meet you at your place? Want me to grab anything along the way?"

"Whatever you want, if anything we can just order pizza later," He kissed, "Bye."

"Bye" she got in her car and drove away. Dipper walked to his car. Everything was perfect, why would he want to change that. A bunch of memories flashed inside his mind. When he first ask Pacifica out. Their first date and how Dipper embarrassed himself. The end of their date when he was too scared to kiss her so she did it. There was just so much between him and Pacifica, that taking a chance would be foolish of him. When he go to the car, Bill was waiting for him by the passenger's side. Dippe unlocked the car and got in. Bill slide in next to him.

They drove in silence for a while. Dipper's Grunkles lived on the outskirts of Gravity Falls. It gave them their own privacy, plus it gave more mystery to the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan used to run the business, until his brother Ford came back and they both decided to travel the world. Stan surprised Soos by giving him the Shack and adopting him as his own as his wedding present. Soos didn't live in the Shack like his Grunkles did, he always left it opened for Dipper and his sister whenever they came back. Soos and his wife, Melody, lived in town.

Bill was so quiet that Dipper forgot that he was even in the car. Bill cleared his throat and it stunned Dipper for a second.

"Hey, can we talk about something?" Bill asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked

"About the last time we saw each other. The deal we made?" Bill said.

"That was 3 years ago. We've grown from then. Moved on. I'm with Pacifica and have been for 2 years now," Dipper said.

"But if there was a chance that you might-" Bill moved the car off the road.

"There is NO chance. I'm with PACIFICA. She's my GIRLFRIEND and has been for TWO years," Dipper looked at Bill.

"Come on, Pine Tree. There's no one here but us. This is a safe zone," Bill pressed on.

"I'm not gay, Bill!" Dipper shouted at him, "That time at camp, I was different then. It means nothing to me now and it-" Bill kissed Dipper. Dipper thought of backing away, but he couldn't pull himself to do it. Once Bill cupped Dipper's face, that's when Dipper pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Dipper said.

"A kiss. You should know that by now since you have a _girlfriend_ and all," Bill sat back against his seat.

"I think it's time for you to go home. Where do you live?" Dipper turned on the car and stared at the road.

"But Pine Tree-" Bill started

"Where do you live, Bill?" Dipper shouted.

"Hmmm I like this side of you, turns me one a-," Bill said.

"Damn it, Bill! Tell me where the-" Dipper took deep breaths, "Could you just tell me where you live so I can get back to my girlfriend?"

"I live right over the bridge, you shouldn't miss it, it's the only house there." Bill said. Dipper started driving. There was only one bridge in Gravity Falls. There was only one family that used to live there, but once the family's daughter left, the parents decided to up and leave, without even selling the house. After crossing the bridge Bill told Dipper to stop the car.

"You don't want me to drive you up?" Dipper asked.

"No here's good. Well thanks for the lift. See you at school tomorrow Pine Tree," Bill closed the door and walked away. Dipper turned the car around and headed home. It was already 5 o'clock once he got here. He hoped Pacifica wasn't too mad at him. Dipper opened the door to see Grunkle Stan sitting on the couch.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" He asked.

"Long, long day," Dipper told Stan.

"Well your girlfriend is up in your room," Dipper started to climb the stairs, "I'm all for you two being together, just not fooling around under my roof." Dipper gave his Grunkle a weird look. "Aw who am I kidding. Do whatever the hell you want." Grunkle Stan went back to watching his show. Dipper walked up the stairs and headed to his room. Him and Mabel stopped sharing a room once the came back to Gravity Falls for good. He was thinking of a way to tell Pacifica what happened with him and Bill in the car. Would it be the right thing for him to do? How would she take it? Maybe he shouldn't tell her after all. It would only cause uncertainty when he was certain there was nothing with Bill. Dipper opened the door and saw Pacifica upside down on his bed. He jumped into the bed and joined her upside down.

"So what are we watching tonight?" He asked her.

"Hmmm I haven't decided. Maybe _Dance Zombie Dance_?" She said.

"That's right between the borderline of gory and girly," Dipper got up to put the movie on, "How they do it I don't know."

"Hey Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"There's nothing I need to be afraid of with Bill right?" Dipper froze, "Like, there's nothing go on with you and him, but even if something happened you would tell me right?" He went back to putting the movie in. His mind flashed to the kiss that happened earlier.

He turned to her, "Of course I would," he walked across the room and laid her against him on the bed, "There's nothing going on. We are just friends. We were best friends that summer, practically brothers."

"Oh, okay. I just wondered because you took so long to get here, and Bill wasn't with you. I thought maybe something happened between you two," Dipper kissed her.

"There is absolutely, 100% nothing. There will continue to be nothing, with you by my side," they watched the movie and after putting in another they both fell asleep to it

* * *

 **I thank you for reading this, this is only the start of something new. I'm pretty new at this so if you could please review this so I can have some feedback on what to fix and all that fun stuff. Sorry I haven't posted, I've been busy with school and tend to have no free time, but I work on this in between.**


	3. Chapter 3: No Means No

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or its characters, just write about them in my own way. All the praises for the creation of the characters goes to Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning Dipper felt refreshed and renewed. If there was any doubt with him and Pacifica it was gone. Dipper drove to school singing his favorite song _Disco Girl._ If there was any song to start the day, it would be that one. After their movie session they sat on bed talking for hours about everything, there was no limit between them. When it came to 11 o'clock, Pacifica figured it was time for her to go. Once she got home they continued to text for hours until one of them fell asleep. It was a great way to end the night Dipper thought

By the time he go to the school Pacifica was already there talking with her friends. Dipper got out of his car, crept up behind her and gave her a hug. She squealed a little. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Awww, you guys are too cute! I wish my boyfriend did that for me," Giffany said.

"You got over Soos finally?" Dipper asked.

"That's who I was talking about silly!" she playfully shoved him.

"Uh Soos is with Melody. Has been since high school," he pointed out.

"No! Me and Soos are together. Yeah he may not show it, but we are, and we will always be together until I say do," she gripped Dipper a little too hard.

"Yes Giffany. You and Soos make a wonderful couple and we wish you the very best," Pacifica prayed Giffany's hand off of Dipper. Giffany let go and went on her merry way. Pacifica turned around in Dipper's arms.

"Why let her believe in the fantasy? Nothing is ever going to happen between them, Soos and Melody are practically married," Dipper said.

"Well until that day comes, no harm and fantasizing. I know I do once in awhile," she kissed Dipper.

"May I know about these fantasies?" he asked.

"One day. But that, Dipper Pines, is not today," Dipper kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"How many times do I have to say this, get a ROOM you two. No one likes PDA at the school," Mabel came up to her twin and Pacifica.

"Is it your mission to be annoying throughout the year?" Dipper asked.

"Only for you bro bro," She turned toward Pacifica, "So when are cheer tryouts?" You would think Mabel being klutzy and accident prone that she would be terrible at cheerleading. But surprisingly enough, she was great at it. She was actually Pacifica's vice captain, that is it anything was to happen to Pacifica or if she had to miss a day; as if that would ever happen. Cheerleading was actually how Pacifica and Mabel bonded and became such close friends. Before that they hated each other's guts, but once they were both in cheerleading they found out there were other things that they had in common.

It was actually Mabel who got Pacifica and Dipper together. Dipper always liked Pacifica from afar, but never did anything about it. One day Pacifica confided into Mabel about liking her brother. She admitted that whenever she came over it wasn't always for Mabel, but a chance for her to see Dipper. So Mabel came up with a scheme for them; she wrote each of them a secret admires note and told them to meet at the same place. They met and found out what Mabel did, it took time but Dipper manned it out and told Pacifica his feelings and the result is them being together for 2 years.

"We will be starting try out in the beginning of September. Give everyone time to adjust to school," Pacifica said. The bell rung.

"Awesome! Well don't want to be late to class, I'll see you after school Dipper, you're giving me a ride home," She placed a kiss on her brother's cheek and walked into school with her two best friends besides her.

"Maybe it's time we head inside. 'Don't want to be late to class'," Pacifica mimicked.

"Awe, just a few more minutes," he whinned and kissed her; she kissed him back. After a few minutes, Pacifica broke away.

"Okay time to go to class," she said.

"But-" she put her fingers on his lips.

"No buts, except yours going to class. Come on, I'll walk you," she grabbed his hand and they walked inside.

"I'm supposed to walk you, not the other way around," he said.

"But I'm all the way across campus, your teacher will be upset," she said.

"It's Grunkle Ford. He'll understand," so they walked hand in hand all the way in silence to Pacifica's class. There was no awkwardness between them, just a simple boyfriend deed going on between them. As they were walking, Bill passes by them. Bill looked at their clasped hands and at Dipper. To Dipper's luck he caught Bill's eyes. There was a sorrowful look in them that gave a little ping to his heart. Once Bill passed, Dipper looked at Pacifica and she was staring right at Dipper. He looked straight ahead, praying that she didn't see him look a Bill. They got to her classroom and Dipper bent down to kiss Pacifica.

"I'll see you at lunch?" He said. She nodded and walked to class. Dipper had the feeling that Pacifica was mad at him. As he was walking back to class, he saw Bill walking towards him. Dipper kept his head and and prayed that Bill will just pass him. To his luck, he didn't.

"Hey Dipper, I wanna talk about yesterday," Bill said, but Dipper kept walking, "Dipper. Dipper! PINE TREE!" That made Dipper turn and rush straight to Bill.

"Don't you EVER call me that. Got it?" And he walked away.

"We need to talk about yesterday," Bill brought up again.

"If we do will you leave me alone?" Dipper asked. Bill nodded and he approached him.

"Did you tell Pacifica about yesterday? What happened in the car?" he asked.

"No, there's no need to because it was nothing," Dipper said.

"It didn't seem like nothing. You didn't pull back," Bill pointed out.

"I did," Dipper said.

"Not til a little after. Admit it, you liked it. And," Bill got closer to Dipper, "You want to do it again."

Dipper pushed Bill away, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay. I'm not interested in you. You are nothing to me! Now leave me alone!" Dipper turned and walked away.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Dipper saw no sign of Bill. He wasn't even sitting at the table the Mabel and her friends. But what he did see was Pacifica, laughing and smiling. He hoped she wasn't mad at him, that she got over it. He came around and kissed her on her head and slid in next to her.

"How was class?" He asked and put his arm around her.

"A bore," she rolled her eyes, "Why do they have to make school so early? Why can't we start school around, I don't know, 2 in the afternoon?"

"You're the junior president. You should bring it to a meeting sometime," Mabel said, "Hey, has anyone seen Bill? He didn't show up to class today." Everyone looked around.

"I saw him when Dipper was walking me to class, but he didn't show up after either," Pacifica turned to Dipper, "Did you see him on your way back?" He shook his head. Lunch went on like that, talk of their day, what they are planning after school. There was no subject on Bill brought up again. Pacifica was affectionate to Dipper as if nothing has changed and Dipper planned to keep it that way. The entire day went that that way.

After school, Pacifica waited for him by his car this time.

"Hey handsome," she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck.

"Hey beautiful," he pulled her closer, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"I was thinking we do something spontaneous. Something we haven't done," Pacifica said.

"And what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Let's go to the next town over and go see a movie," she proposed.

"We've done that before though,"

"I know, but it's something we haven't done in a while. We can go eat something afterwards then go walk around the lake there. When's the last time we've had some alone time, like just me and you and no interruptions?" she whined.

"We didn't yesterday. It was nice," he nuzzled her.

"Yeah but we were asleep most of the time. I want to actually be with you and stuff," she gave him the puppy dog eye look.

"Okay, how about you go home and get ready and I'll stop by in an hour? It'll be like our first date all over again," he said.

"Sounds perfect," she kissed him and walked to her car. Dipper opened his car and saw there was a note inside. He thought maybe Pacifica wrote it for him. He opened it and to his surprise it wasn't from her, it was from Bill.

Dear Dipper,

I'm sorry about what happened these past few days. I was just living in the past and thought maybe with a jolt, your feelings would come back for me. But I get it. You've moved on. I promise not to bother you, or Pacifica, ever again. But can we at least be friends? No more talk about us because that clearly won't happen.

Your friend,

Bill

Dipper didn't know how to feel. On one hand he was happy because that means Pacifica has nothing to worry about and everything can go back to normal. But on the other hand, Dipper felt empty, like something was going to be missing even though Bill was still going to be friends with them. He hoped as time went by that that feeling will go away. Now, he had to go and get ready for his date with Pacifica. He crumpled up the paper and went on his way.

* * *

 **I thank you for reading this, this is only the start of something new. I'm pretty new at this so if you could please review this so I can have some feedback on what to fix and all that fun stuff. Sorry I haven't posted, I've been busy with school and tend to have no free time, but I work on this in between.**


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or its characters, just write about them in my own way. All the praises for the creation of the characters goes to Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Dipper drove to pick up Pacifica. He freshened up a bit himself and then went straight to her. A few years ago, a bad investment left the Northwest in debt. Both of Pacifica's parents had to leave Gravity Falls for a while in order to gain back their fortune. Thankfully, the Pines opened their doors for her. Dipper wasn't too excited about it, that was before they got together. Mabel even shared some of her clothes with her and made Pacifica sweaters for the time being. One of the ones Pacifica liked and still wore to this day was a llama one. Even though her family was filthy rich again, her parents were barely in town. A majority of the times she would either hang out with Mabel or Dipper, if not at cheer practice.

Once he got there, Pacifica was already standing outside. She was dressed in a summer dress and her hair was in an updo. She rarely wore make up since she didn't need it, but when she does, it just make her seem like a goddess. Dipper wanted to get and bow down at her feet, but he knew that would be a little overdramatic. Instead he got out and opened her door. Once she got in he sat in his side and started to drive.

"So what do you want to do first? See the movie or eat?" He asked.

"Lets do dinner, so we don't fill up on popcorn," Pacifica said.

"Oh you know Mabel loves to tub we bring home. Her and Waddles," the both chuckled, "Where were you thinking of going to eat?"

"There is this little diner. Nothing like Greasy's," she said.

"Hey, no dissing on my work place," he teased.

"It's not you. Its the name. The food is literally the name," she said.

"No one expect quality in Gravity Falls," Dipper said.

"You got that right," the drove like that for a while, talking about the locals and such. They got to the diner and Dipper again raced out the car and took Pacifica's hand.

They walked to the front, "I haven't told you yet, but you look stunning. Like a Greek goddess," he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. They sat in the diner across from each other. There was a bit chit chat in between eating. The conversation never stopped or got awkward between them. They always talked about the randomest things, but it never got stale, it was comfortable and there was no need to hide anything between each other.

Although they have been dating be for 2 years, Dipper learns new things about Pacifica each time they talk. Like how she pretended she was a boy for a whole summer when she was younger, where she likes to hide in her house, her favorite books to read. And things that no one else knew about her; like what she wants to do after high school, who she wants to become, and how she would rather stay in and binge on ducktective than go out and party. All these things, and Dipper accept each and everyone of them and he falls in love each and every time. He couldn't see himself with anyone but Pacifica, he wouldn't risk it either; especially not on a fling from years ago.

After eating, they got back into the car and drove to the theater. They had to go to the next town over from Gravity Falls in order so watch what was new playing. Their movie theater was old and broken down; Major Tyler said he'll fix it, but it hasn't been done yet. They got to the movies and debated on what to see.

"Hmm horror or comedy? Chick Flick or action? So many options," Dipper said.

"I was thinking Syfy," Pacifica said.

Dipper looked at her, "You sure?" She looked at him and nodded, "This is one out of many reasons why I love you," He kissed her. Dipper bought the tickets and went inside to join her. Once they got their popcorn they sat and watched their movie. You think Pacifica would fall asleep watching Syfy, but after being with Dipper she grew a liking to it. Though each time came with a price. Whenever they watched a movie, he would have to do something for her and it could be anything. One time she made Dipper go shopping with her and they went into every single store. After the movie they went back to the car and headed home.

"That was just perfect," he said. Pacifica stayed quite. "So what am I going to have to do now?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing. Can't I just want to watch Syfy without any cost?" she said.

"You can. But it's always been our thing that after you watch a Syfy movie, I would do something in return. Even if you liked the movie," he said.

"Well you don't have to do anything," after that they was silent the rest of the way back to her place. Dipper stopped the car in front of her house, which was dark. He came around and opened her door. She stepped out and they walked to the top of the steps.

"Do you want to come inside? My parents aren't home, par usual," she looked at him.

"Of course," they both walked inside and went to her bedroom. Dipper laid down with Pacifica ontop of him. He ran his fingers through her hair and they sat in silence. She looked up at him and kissed him. Usually their kiss was passionate and soft, but this one felt like to prove something. Pacifica then got ontop of Dipper and pressed harder into him. She started to unbutton his shirt until Dipper grabbed her hands and broke away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What? It's not like we haven't done it before. Plus my parents aren't home," she whinned

"Yeah, but-" he started.

"But nothing," she went back to kissing him hard and unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed away from her and got off the bed.

"Pacifica this isn't like you," Dipper said.

"You're usually all game for this, why stop now? Are you not interested in me anymore?" Dipper was usually all for it, but at this moment, he wasn't feeling like she was truly all in.

"This isn't how you usually act. It doesn't feel like love, it feels like you're trying to prove something," he sat next to her, "What are you trying to prove?"

"That you love me," she looked away from him.

"Of course I love you. I'm nuts about you. My first thoughts in the morning is seeing you, my last thoughts, how you are sleep, and throughout the day how you are doing. Each day I think is a dream because you're with me. Who would have guessed the most popular and beautiful girl in the world would be with me? I feel as I might wake up and you're not really mines," Dipper put his hand under her chin and lifted to meet his eyes, "I'll be damned if I didn't love you. Kill me if I were to ever fall out of love with you. I'd rather be dead than not be yours." There were tears in her eyes. Dipper kissed her, soft this time.

"I love you Dipper Pines," she said.

"I love you Pacifica Northwest," he told her.

* * *

 **I thank you for reading this, this is only the start of something new. I'm pretty new at this so if you could please review this so I can have some feedback on what to fix and all that fun stuff. I'm actually getting into the habit of writing faster, I don't know if that is making my writing worse or not. But next chapter will be up soon, there maybe a new person coming...!**


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming Game Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or its characters, just write about them in my own way. All the praises for the creation of the characters goes to Alex Hirsch.**

 **Chapter 5**

Dipper and Pacifica's date is exactly what they needed. Since then, everything has been smooth sailing. Bill kept his promise intact, there was no flirting with him and Dipper, they acted as old friends and he even made the football team gaining him new friends. Everything seemed perfectly normal, they were even discussing homecoming.

"Pacifica will win homecoming queen for sure. No one stands a chance against her," Mabel said, "And my bro bro will sure be king since he's with Pacifica." She nudged him.

"Oh sure, make me seem like I'm just eye candy," they all laughed. Lunch went on as normal as ever."So what color is your dress?" Mabel asked Pacifica.

"I haven't picked one out yet," she looked down at her lunch.

"WHAT?!" Mabel practically screamed, "I picked my dress out on my birthday. Homecoming is two weeks away and you, our future queen, haven't picked out a dress! We are going shopping today after practice. No doubt." The entire lunch went on with Mabel babbling on about different colors and dress styles that will suit Pacifica. Of course a majority of lunches went on with Mabel babbling. There were times when Dipper would sneak glances at Bill, but not once, since the note, had he caught eye with Bill. Whenever they talked it was mainly about tv shows or school related. It was as if their romance was never there. Dipper knew he should have been relieved, but he felt like something was missing. When that feeling came, he would pull Pacifica closer to him. She was all that mattered to him.

After school Dipper waited by Pacifica's car for her. She had cheer practice, but always made time go to see him off. Dipper looked around the parking lot and saw Bill going around talking with people, handing them things. Dipper got a ping inside him, then he saw Pacifica and it went away. She walked up to him and wrapper her arms around him. She was already dressed for practice with her cheer shorts on and her hair in a ponytail. He loved her hair down, but when it was out of her face he was always breathless.

Dipper kissed her, "So how long until I have to let go?"

"Trying to get rid of me already? I see how it is," she lightly pulled away and he pulled her closer.

"Not what I meant," he kissed her again.

"Roughly 10 or 20 mins. It takes the girls super long to change, I have no idea why," she said.

"That's okay, that mean I get to spend more time with-,"Dipper started.

"Hey guys," a voice said.

"Bill!" Dipper said.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be having a party at my house after homecoming," Bill handed them a flyer.

"Awesome. Homecoming is always a disappointment," Pacifica took the flyer.

"My parents will be out of time and I got all the hookups, so win or lose we will feel like winners in the end," he said, "I'll see you guys around." Bill waved and walked away from them.

"A party. We haven't had one of those in a while. Not since Mermando left," she said.

"Mabel was sure crushed by that. Until a week later when she met whatever his face. But a party? Do we have to go?" Dipper whinned.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Spend time with friends, getting drunk off our asses," Pacifica said.

"But I wanted to spend some alone time with you," Dipper nuzzled his face in her neck,

"We can do that after the party. Or maybe during," Dipper looked at her, "Gotta go. The girls are heading out." She kissed him goodbye and left. Dipper watched her go then left to go home.

* * *

With Pacifica getting her dress last minute, it didn't help Dipper's situation on getting the corsage and his suit. Of course he could have used his grunkles' suits, but he wanted to match Pacifica. People always said clashing was bad, but they saw it as showing who they belong with. But what made matters worse was that Pacifica didn't tell Dipper anything about her dress. She said she wanted it to be a surprise. This left Dipper in a panic. He decided in the end to go with a regular black suit and a white peonies since, a) white practically goes with everything and b) peonies where Pacifica's favorites so he'll at least get on point or trying.

The day of the homecoming game, Dipper sat in the stands so he could watch his girlfriend cheer. Since being with her, he always went to the games to support her. He thought cheerleading was superficial but he went because he cared about her and all she did. This was also Bill's first game with the team. Dipper sat with Giffany, Mario, Marius von Fundshauser, Soos, Melody, and Wendy. Even though Soos, Melody, and Wendy already graduated, they promised Mabel that they would always come to her games no matter what. Of course Mario came to support Mabel for this game and because homecoming was the next day. Mario was staying with Soos since the Grunkles were very keen on nothing going on between Mabel and Mario. What they didn't know was that when Mario is in town Mabel sneaks out each night to go be with him, having Dipper covering as her. The benefit of having a twin.

Giffany was sitting close to Soos, while he was snuggling up to Melody. Wendy and Dipper were talking to Mario and Marius von Fundshauser about their trip to Gravity Falls. Mario lived in Washington so it wasn't as far away. Compared to Marius von Fundshauser who was a prince in another country. Lucky for him he found Grenda one time at Pacifica's party. Mabel set her eyes on him first but once he showed interest elsewhere, she backed off for Grenda. Those two have been together since they were 12.

The story with Mario and Mabel was that Mario came to Gravity Falls as a vacation with his family a summer ago. Mabel always had schemes in getting the boy, but a majority of the times they never worked and the boys would think she was crazy. Until Mario came along; he fell head over heals for Mabel. No he literally fell entering the shop and Mabel came to help him. Ever since then they were together and this last summer was their first official summer together and being their one year anniversary.

The game was a successful start in the season. Bill was a natural, he picked up how the team worked and was catcher. It helped that he was smaller than others plus he had great speed. By the end of the game it was 21-0. The other team had nothing compared to Gravity Falls High. After the game, they all went to Greasy's to eat, even if they food wasn't great, it was tradition. Who would want to break a tradition anyways? They all put the tables together and sat down. Dipper next to Pacifica with Mabel on her other side and Mario next to her. Candy and Grenda across from her with Marius next to his girlfriend. Gideon was sitting with the rest of the group, some of them dangling across their girlfriends. Wendy and Giffany were sitting on the opposite side of the team. Wendy in between Dipper and Giffany. Soos and Melody decided to sit in a booth away from them all, give themselves privacy. Giffany of course would get up every five minutes to pass by them. This just felt like a normal after game day day. Bill wasn't there, which was weird since it was his first game day and all. Dipper remembered him saying something about getting things in order for tomorrow.

After dinner, everyone went off in their merry ways. Mabel, Grenda, and Candy all left with Pacifica to have a slumber party. Gideon and the rest of the team went to a local bar. Wendy left with Soos, Melody, and Mario to go home, thus leaving Dipper by himself. Dipper didn't mind being alone. It let him go and do his own research Grunkle Ford gave him. He was driving home when he got a text message. He looked at it and saw it was Bill. There was a ping in his heart.

Bill: Hey Pine Tree, I need your help with something.

Dipper: What's up?

Bill: Well I know you kept up with the whole nerdy geeky stuff, I'm having technical issues. Think you can swing by and check it out?

Dipper: You should know how all this work

Bill: Yeah but I gave that up after high school. Go more into the jock stereotype.

Dipper: When do you want me to come over?

Bill: Maybe we can have our own sleep over! We can talk about girls and get ready for tomorrow! It'll be a dream come true!

Dipper -_- Cipher

Bill: I'm joking Pine Tree. Come whenever. Just give me the heads up.

Dipper: Okay, I'll stop by tomorrow after I get my tux and stuff.

Bill: Tux? Going to be looking all James Bond and all? ;)

Dipper: Only the best for Pacifica.

Bill: She must be the happiest being with you. And she's the luckiest to have you also.

Dipper: I feel lucky to have her.

Bill: Well I'm calling it a night. See you tomorrow Pine Tree

Dipper: Good night Bill.

For the rest of the night Dipper piled himself into his work. It's been awhile since he was able to do research with work and school and hanging out with Pacifica. He missed getting lost in his work, learning about paranormal and mythbusting. Dipper was so wrapped up in his research that he didn't realize that it was already morning. By 5 a.m. he decided to at least get some sleep, even if it's only an hour.

* * *

 **Sorry for this not getting out there sooner. I've been super sick so its been hard to keep up with writing and I didn't want to post another chapter without being one ahead. So here's this one, I thank you guys for your review, they have not go unheard, and this is no Bill giving up. Wait until the next chapter. You'll be shocked!**


End file.
